Some database platforms utilize calculation models to express complex data flows and calculations. These calculation models can take the form of a directed acyclic graph (DAGs). Calculation models can be advantageous, in contrast to standard SQL, because of enhanced functionality such as efficient currency conversion and the possibility of non-relational operation nodes. Before a calculation model is executed, the DAG can be optimized to push down filters and non-relational operation nodes can be optimized. However, for relational optimizations, such as join re-ordering, a SQL optimizer can be used for a more efficient execution plan.